villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bryan Fury
Bryan Fury is a fictional character in the Tekken series. Tekken 3 Bryan was a former soldier in the United States Army and an officer in the National Police Organization. He was known as skilful detective and combatant, but Lei Wulong discovered that he had connections with drug dealers., Bryan was killed in a shoot-out in Hong Kong. His body was transported to the laboratory of Dr. Abel. He planned creating the Cyborg Army. Abel thought that a perfect cyborg must have the mechanics built by his rival Dr. Boskonovitch. He reanimated Bryan's body and sent him to collect this data. Bryan entered to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 targeting Yoshimitsu, who is Boskonovitch's friend. Tekken 4 Bryan realized that the end of his life is near. The only person who could change this is Doctor Abel, but he abandoned him two years ago and he became the main scientist of the Mishima Zaibatsu. One day he heard about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 and he decided to enter the tournament. If he defeats Heihachi Mishima he would become the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Then he would command Abel to modify his body. After the tournament he met Abel and attacked him. Then he fell to the ground unconscious. He woke up in the laboratory of Doctor Boskonivitch. Doctor B. told him that he was saved by Yoshimitsu. He also said the he will give him a perfect body and Bryan agreed. Tekken 5 Doctor B. installed in his body perpetual generator. Bryan attacked him and Manji Clan members and left laboratory in the ruins. He entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to test his real abilities. Tekken 6 In the previous tournament, Bryan wanted to test his abilities, but Yoshimitsu thwarted his plans. After this, Bryan started destroying everything in sight, but later got bored. When he learned about the King of Iron Fist Tournamnet 6 he decides to entered it. Street Fighter X Tekken Bryan appears in Street fighter X Tekken as a DLC character. When Bryan hears about Pandora, he seeks to gain it for his own uses, so he breaks into G-Corperation and steals an experimental JACK robot known as Jack X. When the two reach Pandora, Jack X's software reboots, and he recognises Bryan as a target. Bryan takes cover behind Pandora for a moment before launching himself at Jack X. Trivia Bryan Fury will laugh whenever specific moves are performed on him, indicating possible masochism. The moves that will make Bryan laugh are as follows: The JACK robots' Volcano Blaster, Nina's Bad Habit, Asuka's Heart Stopper, Lili's Ravaging Beauty, Lee/Violet Harassment (right hand throw), Julia's Dancing Hatchet, and Anna's Cruel Punishment (though Bryan won't laugh but will instead say "YES!" when hit). Videos Category:Tekken Villains Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Zombies Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sadists Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Betrayed villains Category:Warmonger Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Revived Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Hatemongers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Humanoid Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Misanthropes Category:Barbarian Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Provoker Category:Recurring villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rivals Category:Outright Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Rogue Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Living Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Soldiers Category:Military Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Complete Monster Category:War Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadomasochists Category:Fearmongers